


Sketching Hearts

by TheJinxed13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Bullying, Cognitive Distortions, Fluff, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied Past Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, past toxic relationship, toxic thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJinxed13/pseuds/TheJinxed13
Summary: Virgil just started going to a new school. He is ready for the bullying cycle to repeat and he will be pushed around and bullied once again. School no matter how bad though is heaven compared to his life at home. Will he be saved from his suffering or will he keep sketching his own broken heart.





	1. New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I know it's not very good but I writing it for fun and to beat my friend who is also writing a story and thought why not post it? So ya enjoy

Virgil always hated that he was an orphan. He hated the children there, the food, the adults, and what he hated the most was the disappointment when potential parents would talk to him and recoil in disgust. He would never say these things out loud though because he is too scared to even ask for someone's help in reading a book. Of course, he would never complain to someone in the same circumstances as him or someone who was providing for them all. He always sat in the corner reading a book, whenever parents came to pick the lucky child to join them at their lovely homes, but it was never him. He was done with the disappointment and just wanted to live in peace. His parents died when he was very young, they were extremely wealthy and left him a lot of money but he would never tell anyone that, as they might use him to try and get it.

“Hey, Freak! What are you reading? Whatever, I hope you get a papercut, nerd!”

Sit down, take their mocking, get beat up, then get in trouble with the overseers. This constant cycle at least calmed his anxiety, he knew what was going to happen next. Today is Monday so the cycle is a little different. Sit down, take their mocking about never finding parents, get shoved around and beat up, get left there as a child gets chosen. The beating continued for a while until finally, the adults arrived and the bullies dispersed like smoke.

“Hello, young man! What’s is your name?” 

The woman snuck up on him, and he became anxious about the fact she could do that so easily but quickly calmed down with her kind mannerisms.

“...Virgil…” He knew she would get bored with his lack of talking and extreme shyness, everyone before her was. They would be kind and considerate until they saw another kid ready to play, do sports, and converse. Virgil was smart, at age 7 he is already at a junior school level, even though he never got the chance to go to school before.

“Well Virgil, aren't you lonely over here by yourself? Don't you want to go play with the other kids?”

“...Ummmmm….no...not really…. I like reading and they don't care for it, I'll just stay over here so everyone can be happy.”

“Virgil, I love to read. Do you want to read together sometime? Oh, where are my manners. I'm Ester, I know it's an old lady name but I lost my parents when I was younger like you did and this name is all I have left of them.”

“I..I...I would...I would love to read with you!... If that's okay I mean…”

“How about you join me and my husband's new found family then? We have been looking for someone like you for a very long time!”

“O-Okay!”

Today was his lucky day after being in the orphanage for two years he is finally free! They walked to the office to get the paperwork done all the while him imagining reading with his new mother. She was everything he could wish for. She was kind, smart, likes reading, pretty, and most important she cared about him. He was allowed to leave with her right away because they wanted to get rid of him just as much as he wanted to leave. The drive home was fun as they talked and listened to music. They talked about the different books they liked and what he wanted to do in his future. They got along great and his day could not have been better, but Virgil could never be that lucky. 

He fell asleep in the car and when he awoke he was lying on a wooden floor. He sat up to examine his surroundings and as soon as he did he saw Ester standing behind a big man. The problem was the looks on their faces, she looked like she was looking at a cockroach and he looked like the kids at the orphanage when they were about to beat him up. He thought he finally hit a lucky break, he always told himself not to get his hopes up yet he went against his way of life and it came back to bite him like always.

“Hi, Viiiirrrggiiil! Remember me. Ester, your new mother!” She said with a twisted smile.

“It's nice to meet you boy. I'm your new father, Jason, but to you I am sir. Understood?”

“Y-y-yes S-sir”

“He learns fast, good.”

“I know as soon as I saw him I knew he would be a perfect little slave!”

One, two, three, breath, repeat. Follow the rules and then you won’t get beat…


	2. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please let me know!

9 years later… 

A new school, because Jason decided to go on the run from the law for the third time this year. The cycle will resume go to the new school, get introduced, get targeted for bullying, and then go back to being the number one loser in the school. He was always a target for bullying because of his small frame and dark clothing. Being the shy, hide in the back, don't talk to me kid can draw in a bad crowd. 

“Virgil? Hi, I'm Megan, the principle of Central Fallen High School. It's a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hello…”

“My son Roman will show you around the school. Feel free to ask him any questions! And don't be scared to come to my office with any concerns or questions as well!”

“Ok…”

As the principal said her farewells a boy with brown (some would say perfect) hair, a muscular, thicker build, and had that kind of face that obviously put him as a popular jock type walked over.

“Hey, you must be Virgil. Welcome to the school. Over there is the library, the cafeteria is down that hallway, classrooms from 230 to 340 are that way. Those should be all the places you will really need to go, see ya!” He said as if he was annoyed to even have to stand there. As Roman walked away Virgil thought about all the ways he could have made him annoyed and all the ways he probably already hated him. Even with the bad description, he was able to find all of his classes and prepared for the inevitable, welcome tell us your name and something about yourself. He knew at least one teacher would force him to talk in front of everyone.

Roman’s Perspective:

Why do I always have to show the newbies around, it's not like they need it, the school is medium size at MOST. It's easy to navigate and frankly, I could not care less whether they have fun here or not. As I rounded the corner I could hear mom’s voice in her speech about “having fun at the school!” no one did and no one will, it's school for dragon scales sake! People always thought he was a jock because of his build but in reality, I am a theater kid, I loved singing, dancing, and most of all acting. The stage, the costumes, and oh the props and scenery! It was all I could ask for. Here I was popular but on the stage, I was a prince, royalty! What people also did not know however is that I am socially awkward around people I don't know. This means when I talk to the new kid, I kind of freak out mumble out everything and run away. Or at least that was the plan however this time it went a little different. 

As I rounded the corner I immediately was surrounded in the darkest aura I have ever felt. But not a bad kind of dark more of a, I need a friend but don't come near me sort of vibe. As I confronted the suspect of the aura I froze. I was known as the prince with high standards that no one could reach. I was a romantic that could never find their romancie. Yet standing right in front of me was I kid that was soooo not my style, yet I found myself looking at him a little too long and a little too intensely. Luckily he did not seem to notice, social anxiety aside I NEED to get out of here! I gave a summery as fast as I possibly could and walked off in a speed walk style. I hope he does not think I'm a jerk but I just need to find my friends and get some help for this mental breakdown I am about to have!

“Roman! There you are. Where is the new kid, isn't he supposed to be with you? I even ditched Maddie to come help you show him around the school!” Remy said extremely annoyed.

“Remy, I know you love your girlfriend and I'm sorry for stealing you away from her but I have a problem.” I then filled him in on the problem leaving out how I practically ditched him. Through the entire story, Remy was nodding along with a straight face. 

“Dude. IT IS ABOUT FREAKING TIME! I have been waiting for you to get on this dating train so we could have a double date for...how long have I known you?”

“About 2 ye-”

“TWO FREAKING YEARS DUDE! You know I can't even wait the first two minutes to make a hot pocket!”

“Remy, um hello there is a problem with this!”

“And that would be?” he said in a non-believing voice.

“I have a hard time talking to people I don't know ESPECIALLY hot guys whom I may or may not have a crush on!”

“That's just a small technicality. Don't even worry about it…” Remy is my best friend but sometimes, he sucks. “I can ask him out for you and he will say yes and you can both ride that white horse into the sunset as you always say you wanted to do.” Remy then gets a devilish smirk, “either you ask him out or I will get the entire clarinet section to hold up signs asking for you.”

“No! Don't he looks like he does not want to be bothered anyway, he seems like the loner type…”

“You will never know unless you try, dude.”


	3. Making Friends with the Enemy

Virgil’s Perspective:

Ok, first day, first person to already hate me, all in the first 15 minutes. Not bad, I have had been thrown in a dumpster in one of my past schools after 7 minutes, this I believe is a new record. I walked into my first class and luckily the teacher took the way I walked and stood as a sign to not make me introduce myself and just sent me to my seat. 

I spent the entire period drawing as they were taking a test today. I found myself drawing the guy from before, great just great, I just got to this school and my gayness is already at a peak. I had to admit though he was very handsome, even if he probably will have a bunch of guys jump me after school and throw me in the pool. All too soon the bell rang and I left for my next class. 

The teacher also sent me to my seat, thank the lords, but the one problem with this is that my new seat was right next to that guy from this morning, Roman. As I walked to my seat I could see how he was just as uncomfortable as I was in this but for entirely different reasons. This was going to be a long class…

Roman’s Perspective:

No, No, NO, NO! How could I be so unlucky that he gets seated next to me? He probably hates me for running off before. Here is how the class will go, he will sit down I will try to be friendly and he won't say a word back and then after class, he will tell me that I'm awful and gross and and and I just can't go on! 

“Hey…” Virgil mumbled.

“Um, Hi! It's nice to see you again! How are you liking the school so far?”

“It's school, so you know...”

“Ya, school sucks!” Am I being too energetic, what is he thinks I'm trying to hard, am I annoying, should I just leave him alone?!

Virgil’s Perspective:

Should I say hi? Would I just be annoying him, I mean he already hates me so I should not push it but for some reason, my mouth moved on its own.

“Hey…” Ok at least it was quiet maybe he did not hear me and I can pretend I did not say anything.

“Um, Hi!” or not, “It’s nice to see you again! How are you liking the school so far?” Oh great, he is trying to be nice, too bad this card has been played against me far too many times. I open up, tell him my tale thinking he is nice and thinking he is my friends but then he turns on me and spreads my secrets around the entire school to ruin my life. 

I have been in this situation so many times before I know how to play it. You can't shut him out because then they will get mad and beat you up more. You can't just give in and do it, the best thing to do is play along but play the shy card. Only speak when spoken to and keep all information to yourself, only say what is absolutely necessary and most importantly, Do Not Ever Mention Your Family Or You Are Dead.

“It's school, so you know…”

“Ya, school sucks!” I was not going to give up any information and he seemed to be out of conversation topics, we sat in silence until the class was over. It was a peaceful silence with the only sound between us being the pencil that I was sketching with and the tapping of his fingers against his phone. Every once in a while Roman would look up at him with a confused look on his face, he was most likely wondering why I wasn't groveling at his kindness and good looks. Well, buddy, I have met your kind before and I won't fall for your traps!


	4. The Set Up

Roman’s Perspective:

The class ended up being a study hall as the teacher had a family emergency. As soon as she walked out of the room I pulled out my phone, I know that can be seen as rude but I need to talk to someone now! I scrolled through my contacts until I found Remy and started a new text convo.

Prince Charming: remy! what do i do?! help! SOS

Sir Remington: What?

Prince Charming: what do you mean what? look at my situation!

Sir Remington: Oh! Sorry was playing angry bird and did not see until now.

Prince Charming: well what do i do?!

Sir Remington: You can start by using correct capitalization.

Prince Charming: Fine! This is serious, what do I do?!

Sir Remington: Give him a ticket. Shove him on the train that goes to Casa De Roman.

Prince Charming: What?

Sir Remington: Give him a chocolate bar with the golden ticket to Roman’s Chocolate Factory.

Prince Charming: Ok stop with the weird things I don't understand! 

Sir Remington: INVITE HIM TO THE HANGOUT TONIGHT! I thought I phrased it nicely… Also, did you know you make weird faces when you are confused?

Prince Charming: WHAT?! why didnt you say something before!

Sir Remington: GRAMMER! And also cause it was funny!

Prince Charming: Well Sir Remington, You suck. 

Sir Remington: Thank you :D wait, Sir Remington?

I put away my phone as the bell was about to ring. As soon as the bell rang I already had built up the courage but when I turned to where Virgil had been sitting he was already gone. I know his schedule thanks to my mother but all of our classes are on opposite sides of the school, I won't be able to find him unless I stumble upon him after school. Ok! I have my mission, find Virgil and force him to come to the get together! Well maybe not force him, that does not sound like a very good idea…

Virgil’s Perspective:

As soon as the bell rang I practically sprinted out of the door, hopefully, I don't have any more classes with him and most importantly I have to make sure to avoid him after school. Based on experience he and his friends will most likely jump he and beat me up after school so I have to be very careful as one wrong move and I will be the high school target all year. Hiding from people in high school is tiring but it is better than being beat up until my wounds reopen, I mean they just healed I just want to not be in pain for today. 

My next class was on the other end of the school so it took me a minute to get there but I made it with plenty of time to introduce myself to the teacher and he told me what seat was mine. As the class filled in I saw that mister perfect was not in the class thankfully. But as people were going past me I noticed one guy staring at me, but whenever I turned my head he would look away. Must be one of Roman’s lackys. The class ended without incident and I went to my next class.

In my next few classes, I was sat at the back, this was the best as I can draw to my hearts consent without having to worry about someone seeing it. My drawings are very personal to me as they are like my diary in a weird sort of way. I drew when I was sad, hurt, happy (which was not often), and it even helps me during anxiety attacks. If anyone saw it I swear I would kill myself. 

As the class continued I caught myself after drawing a picture of Roman. I don't understand why I keep drawing him today, sure he is very handsome with beautiful features but he is dangerous and I can't deal with that right now. I tore out the page and through it in the trash in the hallway after class. And the rest of the day went by without any incidents. But school no matter how bad is not as bad as my life at home. As I took a deep breath to try and even out my rapid breathing I started my walk home.


	5. Be Back

I know this story is not that far and that i have not posted in months but I swear it will continue! Coming soon....


End file.
